Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-10807834-20151224134926/@comment-10807834-20160102190122
Nick Stokes CSI napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Dashie.anonimowa napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Dashie.anonimowa napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Dashie.anonimowa napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Dashie.anonimowa napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Dashie.anonimowa napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Ksionsze napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Major Kuleczky napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): M U R Z Y N YY YYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FrostyLemonuu napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): FrostyLemonuu napisał(a): thumb Obrońcy BB? Przed czym niby? PRZED FALĄ PÓŁDZIKICH HEJTERÓW hejterów czego? Hmm... Chronić BB przed hejterami. Mi się na logikę wydaje, że chodzi o hejterów BB, ale ja się nie znam. Ps. Inkwizycja jak zawsze ma kurde racje. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to powstanie taka mała incepcja. To już jest incepcja. thumb Oł noł Najbardziej mnie rozśmieszyło jak Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 po prostu zacytowała. On też chce być w tej incepcji thumb Jak wszyscy to wszyscy. thumb|Nie spodziewałem się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji A ja się was spodziewałem gnoje. Nie mogłeś się spodziewać, nikt ich się nie spodziewa.thumb|ON JUŻ CZEKA Boże xD Tak, tak, wmawiajcie sobie, że się nas spodziewaliście. Prawda jest taka, że NIKT NIE SPODZIEWA SIĘ HISZPAŃSKIEJ INKWIZYCJI! NIKT 120px|left Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!!! 120px|right Incepcja thumb|right|335 px Max spodziewał się Hiszpańskiej Inwkizycji, ale nie spodziewał się, że api zrobi o nim piosenkę Ta wypowiedź Maxa wszystko pieprzy xd oj tam oj tam A ja tylko powtórzę. 120px|left Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!!! 120px|right Znajdź różnicę, btw, kocham ten wątek "Murzyny wyginą" Hecz, idź stąd xD Dopóki co najmniej jedno KFC będzie na świecie to nie wyginą. No to niedługo 30. thumb|358pxfight me helen Oh naw Zabawa dopiero się rozkręca! Jak pozytywka z której zaraz wyscpczy marionetka, lub jak Mangle która i tak jest w kiepskim stanie lub jak............................. no kurczę nie wiem Jak Hiszpańska Inkwizycja. 120px|left Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!!! 120px|right Dokładnie... 120px|left Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!!! thumb|120px Przyjaciele! Bardzo przewidywalni przyjaciele. Nie spodziewałeś się! 120px|left Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!!! thumb|120px Jak się rozkręca Hiszpańska Inkwizycja? Tak, że nikt się jej nie spodziewa! Oprócz mnie oczywiście. Co ten wpis My się nie bawimy w Hiszpańską Inkwizycję. Oni nie lubią jak ktoś się nimi bawi... Aha, znowu ich spodziewałem! Uwaga! Animatrony rozwalają system! thumb|Ona cię znajdzie Powinien na wiki być wątek o nazwie ,,Śmietnik'' gdzie dzieją się takie rzeczy jak tutej, ale kij.thumb|Przytulcie mnie '' Od tego spamu windows się psuje thumb|I tyle do powiedzenia Mangle, ja dopiero co zaczęłam się z wami bawić a ty rozwalasz system, nie rób tego Czemu mnie prosisz? Ja Mangle nie jestem ją proś Ja i tak dam klasyk... 120px|left PAROLE PAROLE PAROLE thumb|120px|PAROLE PAROLE PAROLE Znowu się ich spodziewałem. Ile warstw ma już ta Incepcja Uwaga a teraz tradycyjnie..... thumb|Nkt się nie spodziewa! DAM DAM DAAAM!!! Tylko ja i oni mamy prawo do nich! No to na fotel. Gość dobrze gada! Na fotel, bo teraz będziemy się spodziewać H.I Ja już się ich spodziewam. Ale nie spodziewałeś się, że urodziłeś się w Ełku! Klasyka zawsze jest dobra... 120px|left Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!!! thumb|120px HISZPAŃSKA INKWIZYCJA SKOLONIZUJE ATLANTYDĘ!!! Ciekawe co FNaF ma do Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycjithumb|i tak stop JAK ŚMIESZ DURNA HERETYCZKO? 120px|left HISZPAŃSKA INKWIZYCJA WAS ZNISZCZY DURNI HERETYCY!!!!!! thumb|120px A teraz animatroniki vs hiszpańska inkwizycja!!!! Trzeba bronić hororu Fnafa!! sory honoru A ja załączę obrazek thumb|HISZPAŃSKA INKWIZYCJA GÓRĄ! No dobra, zgadzam się że to z animatronikami vs hiszpańską inkwizycją było bez sensu, bo po co animatronom zawracać głowę, a ty załączasz obrazek? Ok niech ci będzie thumb|Tylko, mi nie mówcie że Hiszpańska Inkwizycja przejmie władzę nad animatronikami z fnafa HISZPAŃSKA INKWIZYCJA PRZEJMIE CAŁY ŚWIAT! PAPIEŻA, MA ICH W OPIECE... Tosz to iluminati!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thumb|240px|Wonsz Hiszpańska Inkwizycja wygrałała z animatronami gdy nie patrzeliście... 120px|left HISZPAŃSKA INKWIZYCJA ZAWSZE WYGRYWA!!!!! thumb|120px A teraz wszyscy na fotel. Ha, nie. Co zrobiliście z animatronikami hiszpańskie straszydła?!?!?! Nie histeryzuj, nic im pewnie nie jest, a Mangle to się woule trzyma na nogach Skąd ty kucyku to możesz wiedzieć?! Zwłaszcza że Mangle jeszcze się trzyma... hiszpańskie straszydła mogły im wszystko zrobić Nasza główna metoda to: *zaskoczenie. A właściwie: *zaskoczenie, *strach. To dwie metody. *strach, *zaskoczenie, *bezwzględna skuteczność. Trzy metody. *strach, *zaskoczenie, *bezwzględna skuteczność, *i fanatyczne oddanie Papieżowi. Cztery... Nie! Wśród metod Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji... Wśród ich metod są takie elementy jak: *strach, *zaskoczenie... Zaraz, jeszcze raz... Zechce ktoś otworzyć drzwi w następnym wątku? Lepiej powiedzcie co zrobiliście z animatronikami hiszpańskie straszydła, i czy rzeczywiście Mangle się trzyma Ona wisi niestety * Inkwizycja dostała nieograniczone możliwości siania terroru, o czym można by nakręcić bombowy film. A co za tym idzie, wypracowała własne typy tortur, takie jak: *'Krata' – metoda polegająca na przywiązaniu człowieka do kraty od lodówki i udawaniu, że kręci się korbą. *'Poduszki' – druga, straszniejsza tortura. Polega na dotykaniu ofiary mięciutkimi poduszkami. Mało kto to wytrzymuje. *'Wygodny fotel' – tada dam. Najstraszniejsza tortura. Gdy się ją stosuje, trzeba posadzić heretyka na wygodnym fotelu. Tylko najtwardsi to przeżywają. *'Morzenie kawą' – używane w czasie tortury Wygodnego Fotela, w porze obiadowej.thumb|NOBODY!!!!! Niezły asortyment. * Dla animatronów dajcie już spokój! Nie widać że ona cierpi?! A kto wciska kit że Mangle wisi, skoro ona tu jest i dyskutuje?! Nie no, ja cię wogule nie rozumiem! Po pierwsze kto cierpi? Hiszpańskie straszydła animatrony czy kto? Od kiedy Mangle tu jest?! Nie wiem gdzie niby ty ją widzisz, bo ja jedynie tam gdzie są o niej informacje! Mów po ludzku kucyku! Czy ja kiedyś się dowiem co się stało z animatronikami?!?!? Nie wiem o co chodzi, więc po prostu dodam kolejny poziom incepcji. Cierpi internet, proste. Zaraz odpowiem 1. Mangle jest w tej incepcji 2. Jestem kucykiem, po ludzku nie mówię (chyba że w mlp, lub w Wigilię) 3. A to co się stało z animatronikami, pytaj Hiszpańską Inkwizycję, ona z nimi walczyła ( wiem że jak mówiłaś napisałaś to bez sensu, ale ja załaczyłam obrazek)thumb|czekam na Hiszpańską inkwizycję Animatrony nie przeżyły tortury wygodnego fotela. Mangle padła już przy poduszeczkach, a potem powiesiliśmy jej truchło. Truchło? Ktoś jeszcze używa tego wyrazu? Biedne animatrony * * {*} * * Osobiście dopuszczam CSI do tej rozmowy. Zróbta małe śledztwo abo co. Hiszpańska Inkwizycja zniszczyła animatrony. Koniec śledztwa. I luj. A tak na serio to jeszcze parę odpowiedzi i zamykam incepcję bo odpalenie tego wątku laguje kompa.